salsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bashing
19:01 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: http://sals.wikia.com/wiki/Salsa_Wiki 19:01 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: I also found this 19:01 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Naythan was so nice deleteing the page... 19:01 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: then he made this... 19:01 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Which has far more...updates 19:02 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: Well, what can I say? He's a creative fellow who likes to write. Not much I can do. 19:02 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Creative? 19:02 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: His home schooled 19:02 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: The day he isnt that anymore 19:03 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Poor kid is going to end up in the mourge 19:03 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: or however its spelled lol 19:03 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: I hope he gets beaten up..No offense 19:03 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: And my Naboo Fruit tea was best 19:03 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: WIshing violence upon another is a terrible, terrible thing to do. And to mock someone for their education...two wrongs do not make a right. 19:04 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Mmmmh...However he could be taught a lesson or two 19:04 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: about being nice 19:04 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: I wish he was a british gentleman D: 19:04 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Maybe his from New Jersey..All the mean ppl come from there 19:04 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: UHH! No offense 19:05 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: sorry i didnt mean it like that i forgot you were from there 19:05 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: I am from New Jersey. 19:05 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Yeah 19:05 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: What are you trying to say. 19:06 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: Well. 19:07 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: im sorry 19:07 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: All mean people are from New Jersey, hm. 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: I didnt mean it like that 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: its just 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: My friend was from new jersey 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: who insulted me very much and so on 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: and made another hatepage 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: and then i had another friend 19:08 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: and well...I forgot yo u lol 19:09 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: So if one person is a bad person from a set place, all of those people must be. Oh stereotypes and idiotic people. How I love you /sarcasm 19:09 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Uhh... 19:09 * Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gol'lum facedesks '19:09 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: I just didnt say it right... 19:10 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: You have the nerve to insult others....then try and play off your ignorance. How amusing. Just go and do your homework. 19:10 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: Like a good student. 19:10 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Im trying but i keep getting interupted... 19:10 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: Uh-huh. 19:11 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: That's when you exit all distracting programs...and do homework. Or turn off the computer. It's a lesson I learned as a child. A very good one. 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Well 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: the thing about that 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: is my homework 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: is on my computer 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: im doing it on the computer 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: designing apartment, having to buy things from an internet store 19:12 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: http://www.ikea.com/se/sv/catalog/categories/departments/cooking/20636/ 19:13 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: How interesting. Instead of bashing a state of a country, go do that. 19:13 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Still didnt mean it like that >.< 19:13 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: I said im sorry 19:13 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: You've done goofed for the last time. Thin ice. Remember that. 19:14 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: Its funny, once you called me a 'bitch' and i forgave you 19:14 Ḟąÿ | §hµʂµɱí | Gollum: even tho you dindt say sorry 19:14 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: I actually called you a cunt. The way the word rolls off the tongue is much more satisfying, as are people's reactions. 19:15 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming: Hmph. '19:15 Zaxara' BiohazeGaming:'We'll just drop this. Category:Chatlogs